


Why’d You Have To Go

by RIOT (riotriotriot)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Half songfic, I’m not sure how to classify this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riotriotriot/pseuds/RIOT
Summary: The girl stays as strong as she can, but sometimes you just need to cry.
Kudos: 1





	Why’d You Have To Go

‘I’ve waited a hundred years.. and I’d wait a million more, for you..’ 

Her voice was soft, wavering. ‘Nothing prepared me for.. What the privilege of being yours would do....’ 

Curled up on the roof of the dilapidated diner, she stared at the clouds with tears streaming down her cheeks. She dangles her legs off the edge of the roof as her radio plays gently in the background, a familiar melody sung by one of the few people she had trusted most.

A soft hiccup comes from her as she pulls her jacket closer, her body shaking as the hiccups become sobs. A soft ‘mrr’ comes from c.a.t beside her as it nudges against her leg. She doesn’t respond, tightening her grip around the broken beads in her lap.

She looks up at the sky, her eyes red and puffed up, and screams. 

Again and again, as loud as she can until her voice cracks and spitters, and finally goes silent. Her breathing gets louder as she sobs, hicking and choking on her own tears. 

“Why.. why’d you have to go,” she whispers, her voice breaking as she mumbles at the sky. She sniffles.

“I miss you. I miss you all so bad.” 

She laughs, then. Watches a shooting star streak across the sky and laughs so hard she starts sobbing again, falling back and going silent, sniffling.

“Fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song in the beginning and playing on the radio is Turning Page by Sydney Page!


End file.
